The Diary About Jaehyun and Taeyong
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT JaeYong Pairing! [BATCH NON!AU SERIES] [MAMA Moments: On chap. 2] Kumpulan cerita Jaehyun dan Taeyong berdasarkan momen manis mereka. #JaeYong #BLstory #WednesdaywithJaeYong
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Dinner**

 **[ONESHOT]**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Non!AU. Boys Love. OOC. Typos**

 **.**

* * *

"Jaehyun-ah, _aku lapar."_

Kalimat itu hanya kau ucapkan sekali, dan sukses membuatku bangun di dini hari. Sekarang di sinilah aku, di _counter_ dapur meracik makanan untuk memenuhi _snack_ tengah malam-mu.

Suasana _dorm_ tentu masih sunyi sepi. Baguslah. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat mereka bangun dan mengganggu waktu berduaku denganmu.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , apa masih belum?"

Aku menoleh dan melihatmu yang sedang terkulai di meja makan. Dasar. Padahal baru juga lima menit aku melakukan tugasku.

"Sebentar lagi, _Hyung_. Telur mata sapinya saja belum matang." Aku bisa mendengarmu yang mendengus kesal. Kalau sebuah _sandwich_ saja bisa begitu menguras kesabaranmu, apa jadinya tadi jika aku menuruti membuatkanmu _ramyun_ atau _omurice_?

 _"_ _Baiklah, Hyung. Hyung ingin makan apa?"_

 _"_ _Hmm...ramyun."_

 _"_ _Tidak boleh. Terlalu pedas untuk dimakan di malam hari."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu omurice."_

 _"_ _Jangan. Nanti hyung bisa kehilangan selera makan saat sarapan."_

 _"_ _Aagh...kalau begitu bibimbab!"_

 _Aku tergelak mendengarmu frustasi karena aku menolak semua saranmu. "Hm...bagaimana kalau sandwich? Tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu ringan pula. Pasti cukup untuk memenuhi perut kecilmu, Hyung." Aku tersenyum menawarkan. Kau tampakya kesulitan untuk tidak menerima yang satu ini._

 _"_ _Tambahkan telur mata sapi."_

 _"_ _Okay." Jawabku sumringah._

 _"_ _Dan sayuran. Juga keju."_

 _Aku terkekeh mendengarmu yang merengek seperti anak kecil. "Baik, baik. Kau sangat menggemaskan ketika manja begini, Hyung. Kenapa tidak sering-sering saja, sih?"_

 _"_ _Sudah diam dan cepat buatkan." Kau memalingkan wajahmu yang memerah. Lihat? Kekasihku ini benar-benar adorable, kan? Jika kalian melihat ekspresinya yang malu-malu dengan membenamkan wajahnya di meja makan, kalian pasti sudah ingin membungkusnya ke rumah._

Aku menjadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kadang aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku sampai-sampai aku juga ikut merona. Hahaha, jatuh cinta memang mampu membuat kita tampak bodoh, ya?

Baiklah, kembali ke makanan yang aku siapkan. Roti tawar yang aku bakar di _toaster_ sudah muncul, telur mata sapi juga sudah matang, tidak lupa sayuran dan keju yang kau pinta. Aku susun dengan rapi dan memotongnya menjadi enam bagian agar kau mudah memakannya.

"Silakan _sandwich_ -nya, Taeyong- _hyung_ kesayanganku." Aku mengumbar senyum sembari menyajikan makananmu. Kau diam saja, yah, seperti biasa. Tapi aku tahu dari ekspresimu yang sok _tsundere_ begitu, pastilah malu sekaligus berbunga-bunga juga dihatimu.

Kau makan _sandwich_ buatanku dengan lahap. Aku lagi-lagi menebar senyum di hadapanmu, puas melihatmu tampak menyukainya.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_? Enak?"

"Yah...tidak sepenuhnya tidak bisa dimakan."

Ugh. Kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan kalimat berbelit begitu untuk mengucapkan satu kata 'enak', sih? Ya, inilah spesialnya Taeyong- _hyung_ untukku. Aku tidak pernah marah dengan kalimat ketusnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak _bisa_ marah. Kenapa? Hm...mungkin lagi-lagi karena cinta. Tuh, kan, aku tampak bodoh lagi?

 _Sandwich_ persegi empat itu habis dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Wah, aku tidak tahu kau selapar ini. Tapi, sepertinya kau menyisakan satu potongan di piringmu. Kau tidak kelihatan tidak ingin memakannya, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya?

"Untukmu, Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Huh?"

"Ini...buatmu. Kau dari tadi melihatku makan...aku pikir kalau kau juga ingin makan ini."

Ya ampun, kekasihku yang baik ini... Wajahku terenyak tidak percaya. Lihat? Meskipun ia ketus, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang lebih peduli dan peka dari siapapun. Kalian pasti iri padaku, kan? Kalian pasti tidak menyangka kalau _crossing_ antara ketus dan peduli itu rasanya semanis ini, kan? Baiklah, aku sudah melebihkan, jadi abaikan saja aku.

"Boleh. Aaaa..." Aku melebarkan mulutku.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Hm? Bukankah jelas? Suapi aku, _Hyung_ ," aku memasang senyum kuda. Dan dahimu hanya mengerut.

"A...aku sudah ngantuk. Mau tidur." Kau melengos begitu saja, mencoba berdiri untuk kabur. Hhhh...aku menghela napas panjang tidak puas. Hei...bukankah setidaknya kau juga harus memanjaiku sekali-sekali?

Sebelum kau lolos, aku raih dirimu ke dalam pelukanku. Bibirmu yang penuh remah roti sungguh menggoda aku tak bisa jika tak mencuri satu ciuman. _Chu~_

"Kalau _Hyung_ mencoba kabur lagi, aku tidak akan segan menghukummu seperti ini." Aku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahmu dengan tatapan menggoda. Kau tentu saja—

"HAH?! Apa kau sudah gila, Jung Jaehyun?! Kau pikir kau siapa bicara seperti itu padaku?!" –marah.

Aku memutar bola mataku lelah. Sampai kapan _hyung_ kesayanganku ini akan menolak kehadiranku sebagai kekasihya?!

Aku yang mendengarnya menjadi gemas sendiri dan tidak tahan untuk mencuri satu ciuman lagi, kali ini aku dalamkan ciumanku. "Nah, kalau _Hyung_ bertanya seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menghukummu seperti ini juga." Aku berikan seringaian manis yang mengancam.

"Aaagghh...! Kenapa kau ini selalu membuatku susah, hah?! Ini! Ini! Masalah selesai setelah aku melakukan ini, kan?!" Kau segera mengambil potongan roti dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku tersenyum puas. Segera saja aku lahap roti di tanganmu sebelum kau menjatuhkannya karena tanganmu yang bergetar gugup. Hmmm... _Hyung_ , apa kau merasa _deg-deg-an_ karena menyuapiku?

"Dasar bocah! Berani-beraninya kau..."

"Ssst." Aku letakkan telujukku di bibir manismu sebelum kau bisa melanjutkan kata-kata pedas untuk menyembunyikan rasa malumu itu. "Jangan keras-keras. _Hyung_ tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anak, kan?"

Aku tahu kau marah, tapi akhirnya kau menyerah. Memahami kata-kataku ada benarnya. Melihatmu yang tenang layaknya anak kecil yang baru dibelikan es krim, membuatku ingin lebih mendekatimu. Telunjuk yang tadinya bertengger di bibirmu, kini sudah terganti oleh bibirku. Seperti biasa kau awalnya meronta, dan seperti biasa pula akhirnya kau diam. Kau mungkin bisa saja menolak memanjaiku, tapi...

Kau tidak mungkin bisa menolak ciuman dariku, kan, _Hyung_?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, ini apa? Jadi, kemarin pas tengah malam juga, tiba-tiba saya merasa lapar dan langsung lari ke dapur untuk membuat mie rebus plus telor. Pas lagi makan, bayangan Jaeyong di pikiran, hahaha.**

 **PS. kutunggu reviewnya, folks :* :* :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Everywhere I am, There You'll be**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Non!AU. Boys Love. OOC. Typos.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hong Kong, 2 Dec 2016_**

" _Uhuk_ —,"

Terdengar deheman serak dan hirupan hidung yang tersumbat setelah itu. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu member NCT yang dikenal akan kulit _milky white_ dan senyum _dimple_ -nya. Ialah Jung Jaehyun. Ia terlihat mengusap hidungnya berkali-kali di depan cermin _make up_.

Jaehyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya terlihat lebih sipit dari biasanya. Ia kemudian mengaku agak lelah ketika _stylist nuna_ menanyakan keadaannya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat, hanya pada bagian hidungnya yang sedikit berwarna merah.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun sedikit tersentak ketika suara Taeyong membuyarkan lamunannya. Pandangan Jaehyun masih lurus ke cermin, ternyata Taeyong sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan balutan kostum _army_ yang berpadu dengan _sweater_ panjang berwarna _orange_. Sentuhan tangan Taeyong di pundak Jaehyun membuat sang pemilik pundak hanya tersenyum.

"Mm, _gwenchana yo_ , _hyung_."

Ada yang aneh dengan senyum yang biasa Jaehyun berikan. Dari bayangan cermin di depannya, Taeyong tahu Jaehyun membuat air mukanya setenang mungkin. "Jangan bohong. Kau tidak enak badan, kan?"

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. Ia bisa merasakan pundaknya yang diremas pelan oleh kekasihnya. "Sedikit. Tidak perlu khawatir, Taeyong- _hyung_."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke? Ini gara-gara kau yang terlalu banyak latihan, padahal gerakanmu sudah bagus. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa jangan segan-segan untuk memanggilku atau—,"

" _Jjinja_ akhir-akhir ini Taeyong- _hyung_ semakin pintar untuk lebih ekspresif," Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memotong karena gemas dengan tingkah Taeyong. Mereka saling menatap dari cermin dengan wajah yang berbeda. Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum geli dan Taeyong yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu apa, sih? Aku 'kan hanya bilang jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Dengan kata lain _hyung_ khawatir padaku, hm?"

"Tidak boleh?"

 _Ada yang berubah_ , itulah kesan Jaehyun ketika melirik Taeyong dengan bibir yang cemberut tipis, yang baru saja protes tapi ada unsur manja di sana.

"Tentu saja boleh. Terima kasih, _hyung_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pingsan sebelum kita tampil."

"Jangan berkata begitu. Sampai akhir acara kau harus tetap hidup."

"Ahaha, _arraseo yo_ ," dan Taeyong bisa tersenyum lega ketika tawa Jaehyun lepas seperti biasanya. Taeyong tambah yakin ketika Jaehyun secara perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Taeyong yang berada di pundaknya. Taeyong pun memberikan senyum lebarnya sebelum meninggalkan Jaehyun dan menuju ke Mark yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

Jaehyun diam-diam melirik dari kaca di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, Taeyong memang lebih banyak tersenyum. Bahkan, terkadang Taeyong juga tidak segan menunjukkan tawanya yang menyenangkan di hadapan semua member. Taeyong menjadi lebih ceria dan ... _easy going_?

Jaehyun tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat Taeyong yang tidak malu ketika ia melakukan _aegyo_ demi _galbijim_ saat syuting di _NCT Life_ baru-baru ini. Padahal Jaehyun ingat betul bahwa Taeyong berkata tidak akan melakukan _aegyo_ lagi dan lebih memilih ditembak dengan senapan air ketika syuting _NCT Life_ di Paju.

Dan sekarang, Jaehyun bahkan tidak menyangka sama sekali ketika mendapatkan Taeyong yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa lepas dengan member NCT Dream di sofa ruang ganti ini. _Memang ada yang berubah_. Taeyong- _hyung_ kesayangannya sekarang tidak kaku dan tidak gampang marah seperti dulu lagi.

Lebih dari itu, Jaehyun menyukai Taeyong yang sekarang kelihatan lebih jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apapun penyebabnya, Jaehyun hanya ingin menjaga senyum Taeyong. Demi apapun. Karena senyum itu terlihat begitu berharga di matanya.

"NCT _STAND BY_ LIMA MENIT LAGI!"

" _Ja_! Semua member NCT ayo berkumpul! Kita _fighting_ dulu bersama-sama!" teriakan Taeyong yang bersemangat menghipnotis seluruh orang yang ada di sana untuk segera mendatanginya. Jaehyun yang datang dan berdiri di samping Taeyong, diam-diam mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Taeyong. Taeyong melirik dengan ekspresi terkejut, tapi dilanjutkan dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya, dan beralih cepat ke para member yang sudah melingkar dan siap melakukan _fighting_. Jaehyun membalas senyumnya tenang tanpa menatap Taeyong.

Cukup dengan tautan jemari mereka yang semakin erat sudah mengatakan segala perasaan yang memenuhi hati mereka berdua.

"KITA BISA! AYO HIDUPKAN PANGGUNG DENGAN _DANCE_ PEMBUKA DARI KITA! NCT _SU SU_!"

"NCT _SU SU_!"

* * *

Pemuda jangkung itu mengehempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di sofa ruang tunggu. Sementara yang lain bercerita pengalaman dan perasaan mereka yang tampil di panggung megah dan disaksikan ribuan penonton, Jaehyun hanya merebahkan dirinya dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membentuk seutas senyum tipis. Ia mengenali betul suara dalam dengan nada khawatir di hadapannya. Jaehyun melirik sekilas dari punggung tangannya, menemukan Taeyong yang menawarinya dengan sebotol air dingin.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. _Gomawo_ ," Jaehyun menerima air pemberian Taeyong yang ternyata sudah dalam keadaan terbuka. Senyum Jaehyun semakin mengembang. Perhatian Taeyong memberikan kehangatan yang merasuk ke dalam tiap sel tubuh Jaehyun. Taeyong pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Jaehyun dengan lahap meneguk air yang ia bawakan hingga habis setengah botol.

"Kau tadi menari baik sekali," puji Taeyong sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping kekasihnya.

"Semuanya tampil sangat baik, _hyung_. Bukan aku saja," balas Jaehyun dengan senyuman.

"Ya, benar. Sayang sekali Jaemin tidak ikut. Aku benar-benar merindukan anak itu."

"Ah, _hyung_ tidak tahu Jeno yang sudah seperti anak kehilangan induknya. Dia bercerita—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mengeluh padaku sepanjang hari, bilang Jaemin ini Jaemin itu."

"Hahaha, begitukah? Aku rasa Jeno yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari sini," Taeyong tertawa hangat.

Jaehyun menatap kilau di bola mata Taeyong yang sedang tertawa. Dan Taeyong menatap balik kedua mata jernih itu tanpa ada rasa jengah. Lama mereka terdiam. Hanya celotehan para member yang bersahut-sahutan. Hanya sayup-sayup suara _speaker_ panggung yang lewat langit-langit atap. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap tanpa suara.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat kelelahan, _jjinja gwenchana_?" ucap Taeyong akhirnya, nyaris berbisik.

Jaehyun merasa dentuman di jantungnya benar-benar akan berhenti, seiring dengan sebuah tangan kecil yang merambat menuju pundaknya, memijatnya pelan tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh Jaehyun menegang karena sentuhan Taeyong yang menyurah begitu banyak perhatian dan kebaikan untuknya, mengirim ombak perasaan yang begitu kuat, yang seolah hendak menjebol dadanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa Lee Taeyong yang sekarang adalah Lee Taeyong yang sama ketika di atas panggung?" tanya Jaehyun, nyaris berbisik pula.

Taeyong hanya bisa menunduk gugup saat mata Jaehyun menyorot dalam padanya, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Taeyong- _hyung_ memang berkharisma dan sangat sangat sangat _manly_ ketika di atas panggung, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau dia akan semanis dan sebaik ini jika di belakang panggung?"

Taeyong tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana, ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung mengartikan kalimat Jaehyun yang setengah memuji atau meledek, karena Jaehyun berujar dengan tenang dan datar, "Manis apanya? Kau ini selalu mengejekku waktu aku baik padamu. Sudahlah."

Jaehyun dengan cekatan menahan tangan Taeyong ketika kekasihnya itu hendak beranjak dari sampingnya, "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bercanda dengan _hyung_ , jangan pergi?"

Taeyong menghela napasnya, mengendurkan ekspresinya yang tadi ia tekuk, dan kembali duduk di samping Jaehyun. Terdengar hembusan napas lagi dari Taeyong, kali ini lebih berat.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menghela napasnya lagi, "Setelah ini ... Setelah ini pengumuman _Best New Male Artist_. Apa kita bisa menang?"

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong yang gelisah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong kakinya. Jika sudah begini, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Jaehyun selain meraih pundak Taeyong dan menariknya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi, NCT _su su_! Dan apapun hasilnya, _hyung_ tahu aku di sini di samping _hyung_ , begitu juga dengan member yang lain."

Kata-kata itu bagai embun yang mengalir sejuk di sekujur tubuh Taeyong. Melepaskan hawa panas yang hampir menenggelamkannya. Tepat ketika Taeyong menangkap ketulusan di mata Jaehyunlah, saat itu ia tahu, bahwa Jaehyun akan selalu menjadi orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Tidak peduli apapun situasinya.

"EHEM! EHEM! UHUK-UHUK! EHEM!"

Oh, Yuta lewat. Sekedar mengingatkan agar dua sejoli itu tidak berlebihan, karena banyak staf yang saat ini sedang melirik mereka. Terutama para _nuna_ yang diam-diam mengidolakan dua visual NCT itu sebagai OTP mereka.

* * *

Jaehyun tidak berbohong ketika ia berkata bahwa Taeyong benar-benar sosok yang baik dan manis. Sensitivitasnya akan kebersihan sama besarnya dengan perasaan dan hatinya yang juga tidak kalah sensitif. Terbukti bagaimana Taeyong terlihat sangat gugup saat akan diumumkan siapa yang menjadi pemenang _Best New Male Artist_. Dan ketika kakak Doyoung memanggil nama NCT 127, siapa yang menyangka jika Taeyong sudah bercucuran air mata dari pertama ia meninggalkan podium artis sampai memberikan _speech_ kemenangan.

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang terlihat tenang malam itu. Mungkin ia tahu, jika dirinya ikut gelisah hanya akan membuat Taeyong semakin gusar pula, dan bukan itu yang Taeyong butuhkan. Taeyong yang menangis memang bukanlah hal baru bagi Jaehyun. Tapi, tiap ia melihat air mata itu mengalir bebas membasahi pipi sang kekasih, hatinya mau tidak mau juga merasakan sedih.

Jaehyun mengusap kepala Taeyong pelan saat giliran Winwin memberikan _speech_. Tentu saja Jaehyun ingin segera merengkuhnya, membuatnya nyaman dalam pelukannya, tapi mereka sedang di atas panggung. Tidak mungkin mereka segamblang itu.

Begitu juga Taeyong yang tahu bahwa itu adalah tangan besar Jaehyun yang baru saja mengelus lembut rambutnya. Taeyong ingin mengikuti pemilik tangan itu berada, tapi karena sang pemilik terlalu jauh dan perasaannya sekarang sedang campur aduk, punggung Mark yang akhirnya ia jadikan tumpuan harunya.

Sebagai sang kekasih, Jaehyun mengerti apa yang bisa membuat Taeyong tersenyum lagi. Selain rangkulan hangat di pundak saat keduanya berjalan menuju _backstage_ , Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong di depan kamera ketika mereka di- _interview_ usai kemenangan.

"Kami tahu kalau Taeyong- _hyung_ pasti menangis. Dulu sebelum debut, kami bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menangis pertama kali saat kami menerima penghargaan, dan kami sepakat Taeyong- _hyung_ orangnya," ujar Jaehyun sambil bercanda. Taeyong di sampingnya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang mengatakan _"Jaehyun-ah, jangan bilang begitu!"_

Ya, itulah Jaehyun untuk Taeyong. Di saat kondisinya yang kurang sehat pun, Jaehyun tidak mengeluh untuk membuat Taeyong merasa nyaman kembali. Ia mengesampingkan dirinya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Taeyong meraih keceriannya kembali.

Di mata Taeyong sendiri, Jaehyun yang sering kali mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri, juga merupakan pekerja keras yang terkadang sedikit ambisius. Keambisiusannya tidak jarang membuat Taeyong khawatir. Di saat yang lain bisa melaksanakan kegiatan dengan santai, Jaehyun tidak ingin malas-malasan. Seperti saat giliran NCT 127 yang tampil membawakan _Firetruck_ , Taeyong menyadari bahwa Jaehyun sedikit limbung pada waktu mereka selesai tampil. Sebelumnya, Taeyong memaksa Jaehyun untuk tidak ikut _perform_ saja karena memergoki Jaehyun yang ketiduran karena pengaruh aspirin. Tapi, apa daya Taeyong menghadapi Jaehyun yang keras kepala.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Kita baru saja menang, apa kata orang jika ada salah satu member hilang di panggung?!"

Akhirnya, Taeyong yang saat itu harus melanjutkan tampil bersama Jackson GOT7 dan Jooheon MonstaX, hanya bisa memasrahkan Jaehyun pada Yuta.

"Yuta- _ah_ , aku titip Jaehyun, ya! Jangan biarkan anak itu memaksakan diri."

Meskipun pikirannya bercabang pada kesehatan Jaehyun, Taeyong tahu jika Jaehyun tidak suka dirinya menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Untuk itulah Taeyong berusaha tampil memukau dengan kemampuan _rap_ -nya yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja. Lagipula, keduanya sudah berjanji akan bersikap profesional apapun situasinya. Terkesan agak keterlaluan memang, tapi itulah tanggung jawab mereka sebagai _performers_.

Dan, kenyataan bahwa Jaehyun tahu dirinya dititipkan pada Yuta, sudah cukup untuk Jaehyun mengetahui betapa Taeyong sangat peduli padanya. Itulah Taeyong untuk Jaehyun.

Segera setelah Taeyong selesai tampil, ia bergegas untuk kembali ke ruang ganti. Tepuk tangan meriah dan pujian langsung menyambutnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan. Ketika satu orang yang sejak tadi dipikirannya tidak ikut menyambutnya, ia beralih cepat pada Yuta. Yuta yang menangkap pertanyaan Taeyong lewat matanya, hanya menunjuk pelan dengan dagunya di mana Jaehyun berada.

Taeyong segera berlari mengahampiri kekasihnya di sofa pojok ruangan. "Jaehyun- _ah_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih sadar?"

Dengan yogurt yang ia minum sebagai cemilan, Jaehyun hanya menatap heran _hyung_ -nya yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh, " _Hyung_ pikir aku kenapa? Pingsan hanya gara-gara _dance Firetrcuk_?"

Bibir Taeyong cemberut lucu, "Aku serius! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau tadi hampir jatuh di akhir."

Jaehyun melepas sedotan yogurt dari mulutnya, berekspresi gemas pada _hyung_ kesayangannya ini, " _Aigoo_ , sudah aku bilang aku ini baik-baik saja, Taeyong- _hyung_. Aku memang sedikit pusing, tapi aku masih bisa berdiri. Lihat!"

Taeyong hanya bisa bernapas pasrah. Ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya masih putih pucat, tapi saat pria jangkung itu bersikeras berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengatakan sehat, Taeyong tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Sekarang, jangan bahas aku. Kita bahas penampilan _hyung_ yang baru saja ... _WOAH_! Apa itu benar-benar Lee Taeyong yang barusan khawatir padaku?! Memang _hyung_ ini kalau sudah di atas panggung benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kharisma _hyung_!"

Memang berbeda rasanya jika dipuji oleh sang kekasih. Hati Taeyong seperti diselimuti oleh kain tebal yang membuatnya tetap hangat meski diterjang udara musim dingin. Taeyong tersenyum kecil, menyirat senang dan malu. Ia tanpa sadar menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya canggung, "Benarkah? Apa aku sehebat itu?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_! _Hyung_ terlihat berbeda sekali ketika di panggung!"

"Maksudmu, aku jadi lebih tampan?"

"Hmmm, itu termasuk. Tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku, hahaha."

" _Aish_ , _jjinja_ ," Taeyong mendorong pelan bahu bidang Jaehyun, membuat tawa merekah di bibir kekasih yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Lagi-lagi hati Taeyong merasa damai saat menyadari bahwa senyum dan tawa Jaehyun adalah yang terbaik setelah kemenangan di MAMA. Karena senyum dan tawa itu selalu bisa membuat Taeyong hanyut ke sebuah pulau yang menenangkan. Membuatnya larut dalam kebahagiaan yang terlalu berharga untuk ditukar dengan apapun.

"NCT U dan NCT 127, silakan bersiap untuk ke podium artis."

* * *

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda dan saling bertukar cerita. Taeyong yang memang terlihat sangat ceria malam itu, tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh mengenai apa saja. "Dan kau tahu, karena Jackson- _ssi_ tadi sangat bersemangat, ia sampai tersandung anak tangga saat akan naik ke panggung untuk tampil," cicit Taeyong sambil tertawa, ia refleks menempatkan dagunya di pundak Jaehyun, "dan yang lebih parah lagi, sepatunya terlepas, Jaehyun- _ah_!"

"Harusnya kau melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang gugup saat memakai sepatunya lagi. Benar-benar konyol untuk dilihat, hahaha," lanjutnya lagi bersemangat seraya melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pundak Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menahan tawa geli dan membalas di telinga Taeyong, "Syukurlah, karena dia tidak menjadi _the next_ Cinderella yang malang."

Jawaban Jaehyun yang acuh tak acuh sontak membuat Taeyong tertawa lebih keras. Taeyong merasa nyaman sekali berada di dekat Jaehyun malam itu. Pembawaan Jaehyun yang tenang membawa Taeyong untuk lebih menunjukkan sifat aslinya, yang mudah tertawa dan gemar bercerita. Taeyong bahkan tidak canggung dan begitu santai saat ia memainkan jemarinya, mengetuk pundak Jaehyun mengikuti irama musik. Senyum semakin mengembang di wajah Taeyong.

Dan inilah yang Taeyong suka dari Jaehyun. Saat kamera menyorot kedekatan mereka, Jaehyun selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya, meninggalkan para fans yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Tapi, tetap saja, walaupun para penggemar ingin mengatakan mereka _lovers_ , dengan sikap Jaehyun yang tenang ketika Taeyong manja kepadanya, kesan ambigu soal hubungan mereka tidak terelakkan.

Jangan salahkan Taeyong apabila ia memang sedikit menunjukkan sedikit kasih sayangnya pada Jaehyun malam itu. Saat Wiz Khalifa tampil dengan _See You Again_ , semua penonton dan artis berdiri untuk bernyanyi bersama. Tidak terkecuali para member NCT. Jaehyun yang awalnya ikut berdiri, merasakan tubuhnya limbung lagi, memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. Taeyong yang menyadarinya segera mengelus kepala Jaehyun lembut, mengisyaratkan _"Istirahatlah, Jaehyun-_ ah".

Taeyong yang seperti ini benar-benar sanggup melemahkan jantung Jaehyun. Jika ia tidak dituntut untuk tenang malam itu, Jaehyun ingin segera membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, mencium bibirnya, mengatakan dengan semua bahasa tubuhnya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

Di tengah lagu Jaehyun mencoba kembali berdiri. Taeyong yang melihatnya mencoba mengerti dan membantunya untuk tegap. Namun, saat lagu akan mencapai klimaksnya, Jaehyun sudah sampai batasnya lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap duduk sampai lagu berakhir. Taeyong sungguh tidak tega melihat Jaehyun yang demikian. Dielusnya kembali kepala itu, kemudian turun ke lehernya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk teriakan fans dan stereo musik, Jaehyun mendengar sebuah suara berbisik, _"Aku di sini, Jaehyun_ -ah. _Aku di sini menjagamu_."

Jaehyun pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Karena di antara teriakan dan suara vokal lantang di panggung ini, bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Jaehyun. Bahkan, bisikan itu yang _hanya_ didengar Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi tubuh Jaehyun mematung, takjub akan kebaikan dan perhatian Taeyong yang mengguyur deras padanya, mengirim arus perasaan kuat yang seolah sanggup memecah dadanya.

Jaehyun melirik sosok yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok yang sekarang ini sedang menepukkan tangannya sambil bernyanyi, bibirnya tertawa bahagia. Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong bisa tertawa lepas malam itu, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya pula.

Senyum Taeyong adalah surga bagi Jaehyun, karena dulu ia tidak bisa melihat senyum itu sebanyak sekarang. Dulu, Taeyong selalu saja skeptis. Selalu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak akan berhasil. Selalu berujar bahwa keberadaan dirinya hanya menjadi beban bagi teman-temannya. Jaehyun yang menjadi tempat curahan hatinya tentu menjadi orang yang paling tahu dan paling mengerti jatuh bangun pemuda kurus itu.

Saat jalan Taeyong sebelum debut masih berkerikil, bahkan tambah berbatu setelah mereka debut pun, tidak jarang memukul Taeyong sampai pada titik ia meneteskan air matanya. Tangis Taeyong lebih sering Jaehyun lihat daripada senyum manisnya.

Tapi, malam ini, walaupun Taeyong menangis, Jaehyun tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata bahagia. Jerih payahnya terbayar sudah saat mereka menerima piala emas itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dirinya dan timnya sudah sampai sejauh ini. Sudah sampai pada poin dimana mereka mendapatkan perhargaan bergengsi sekali seumur hidup di malam ini. Dan di antara sekian member yang ingin ia banggakan, tentu saja ia paling bangga dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong berhasil keluar dari _slump_ -nya. Menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa bakat dan kemampuan yang membawa Taeyong dan rekan-rekannya berdiri di panggung penghargaan. Taeyong menunjukkan kegigihannya, ketekunannya, dan kerendahan hatinya yang bertubi-tubi menginspirasi Jaehyun menjadi sosoknya sekarang.

Dan ketika Jaehyun mencoba mengenang masa perjuangan yang ia tempuh bersama rekan-rekannya, terutama Taeyong yang banyak berbagi kisah pahit dan kesedihan bersamanya, tidak terasa air sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Mengalir anggun di kedua pipinya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , kau kenapa? Apa kau menangis? _Aigo_ , apa pusingnya benar-benar sakit? Perlu aku antar ke ruang tunggu?"

Suara berat bernada khawatir yang ia terima berkali-kali malam itu, membuat air di pelupuk mata Jaehyun semakin bebas. Serta-merta salah satu lengan Taeyong terentang, dan Jaehyun terpana saat ia sudah ada dalam rangkulan Taeyong. Taeyong lagi-lagi mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Jaehyun kaku bagai papan.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku masih mau di sini sampai acara berakhir," kata Jaehyun setengah serak sambil mengusap pelan air matanya.

Taeyong tersenyum samar, dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di sepanjang pundak Jaehyun, "Baiklah. _Gwenchana,_ kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada _hyung_ , oke? Aku akan tetap disampingmu sampai akhir. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Dan inilah Taeyong untuk Jaehyun. Di mana Jaehyun berada, Taeyong sudah di sampingnya. Begitu juga Jaehyun untuk Taeyong. Ke manapun Taeyong berjalan, Jaehyun selalu ada dihatinya. Keduanya sudah sama-sama tahu, tanpa mereka bertukar kata sekalipun.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **This Oneshot would like to thanks to:**

 **\- Faith Hill (for the title)**

 **\- Perahu Kertas (Dee)**

 **\- And of course! Para masternim yang sudah berbaik hati nge-shoot momen Jaehyun dan Taeyong waktu di MAMA, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **\- Dan untuk ig fandom JaeYong, terutama jaeyongshipper, jaeyongprotectionsquad, nct127jaeyong, dan ig NCT lainnya, terima kasih sudah menebarkan momen manis yang bikin histeris, love love love love!**

 **\- Last, but not least, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong sendiri! Gosh! Mereka itu ya bikin hati para shipper mereka nangis darah gara2 ke-so-sweet-an mereka! Huhuhu/gigit kain**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hahaha, apakah ini berakhir dengan absurd? Maaf xD Sekali lagi hanya terinsipirasi dari momen sweet mereka, bukan berarti mereka sepasang kekasih beneran hehehe. Aku buat tidak OOC, tapi berhubung tidak kenal langsung orangnya(xD) mungkin bisa sedikit OOC, hehee

Para author, yuk ramaikan rabu dengan hashtag WednesdaywithJaeyong ^^

Dan untuk para readers, yuk ikut ramaikan event dengan favs, fols, dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review ^^ kita buat kapal kita berlayar dengan gagah di samudra(?) halah hahaha xD


End file.
